Bochok (MajinGogito)
Bochok (Pronounced BOW-CHOKE) is a Saiyan that is a member of Basil's Elite. He is featured in the first two sagas of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos and is introduced in the second chapter of the Daikon Saga, "A Royal Promise". He is a member of the Super Elite class of Saiyans, just as most of his comrades in Basil's Elite. He will also become a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Bochok is taller than some of the other members of Basil's Elite and he has a much more bulkier, over muscular body than the others. He stands around 6'4 and has wild, untamed black hair similar to Vegito's. His eyes are a midnight black color and he wears a dark blue scouter over the left one, using it to sense his opponent's power level and movements. He is shown to be more muscular and powerful than the average Saiyan male, most likely due to training as much as he does. He also has a nasty battle scar over his right eye, which he obtained when facing off against an unnamed warrior in a flashback that some readers believed to be Basil. Bochok's armor looks like that of a high-ranking warrior, similar to Basil's own armor. His armor is mainly black with white colored pauldrons. He wears his white harnesses on his armor as a skirt and his chest pieces are black while his stomach piece is a snow white color just as his pauldrons. He wears white gloves and white boots with black toe guards. He also nearly always wears a long-sleeved blue spandex jumpsuit under his battle armor, which he chooses to fight in when he doesn't want his armor damaged. Personality Bochok is extremely tough, confident, and serious... the perfect mind for a Saiyan. His high temper and attitude causes many of the characters that he meets (mostly low-class Saiyans and Brizzard soldiers) to somewhat fear him, not wanting to get on his bad side. He can become quite serious and doesn't waste time when fighting and training. He tries to end fights quickly and he has an incredible sense of pride and honor, stating his power level against his foes as it increases with his rage. He is shown be quite grouchy but it is shown that he is actually fighting to protect everything and everyone he loves and can be nice when you get to know him or if he actually trusts you. He fights using brute strength and attacks his opponent head on when facing them, preferring close combat more than long ranged ki attacks, which requires a more cleared, calm mind. History It is shown that Bochok was the first to be drafted by Basil when he first became General of the Armies, due to his incredible strength and high power level. He, along with all of his comrades conquered many planets and killed over millions in the years that he served, easily managing to overcome most planets without too much difficult. He was the main destructive force of the team and usually rushed into fights, purging many in no time at all. He was also close friends with Basil, and was seen to have known him for the longest. He met Tharos in the Age 941. He was shocked by his power and knew that he would grow up to be a very powerful warrior like the boy's father, Basil... who happened to be one of the only people that Bochok actually respected enough not to have an attitude with at times. He was later seen fighting off waves of Brizzard Soldiers alongside Ado and most likely either killed in battle or during the destruction of Planet Onio, at the age of 42. A running gag in the series was that nearly every time that Bochok saw Tharos, no matter how many times he had been corrected, Bochok would always mispronounce the boy's name as Thaku, Taru, Tora, etc. Transformations Great Ape Bochok, being a Saiyan with a tail, has the ability to transform into a Great Ape when he stares at a Full Moon or Power Ball and absorbs approximately 17 million zenos of Blutz Wave through his skin. It is shown that he has excellent control of himself in the form and is 10x stronger than his base maximum. He has used this form on multiple occasions, mostly just to wipe out entire planets in no time at all. He is shown to become even more brutal in this form than in his base and his attitude increases tremendously as well, causing him to nearly kill his own teammate Lutus just because he was a bit frustrated. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Flight *Wild Sense *Great Ape Transformation *Howl *Saiyan Soul *Energy Barrier *Ki Suppression *Power Ball *Zenkai *Pump Up Combative Techniques *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy Bullet *Dragonthrow *Explosive Wave *Bochozu Blade *Super Explosive Wave *Finger Beam *Ki Rush Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Killer Barrage *Bo Choke Chop *Huge Slam *Breaker Cannon *Earthquake Kick Kill List Daikon Saga *Many Kynians *Many Azakios *Many Gelboians Battles *Bochok, Ado, Parsna, Basil, and Lutus VS Kynians *Bochok (Great Ape), Ado (Great Ape), Parsna (Great Ape), Basil (Base, Great Ape), Lutus (Great Ape), and Tharos VS Azakios Trivia *He is VERY brutal and is possibly the strongest in the group (Basil's Elite), only behind Basil himself *He is the descendant of Rutabu, a Saiyan that is important to Planet Onio's history. The story of the Saiyan will be revealed in the series, Path to Primal Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters with ki Category:Dead Characters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Elites Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Basil's Elite Category:Super Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Supporting character Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Saiyans Category:Great Apes Category:Galaxy Trade Organization